igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 3 Military Airbase
3. Military Airbase]] Objectives ---- 1. Find Josef Priboi's new location by checking the flight logs in the control tower 2. Escape by stealing one of the fighter jets Weapons *Knife *Glock 17 *Mp5 SD3 *Uzi *AK-47 *Dragunov *Medipack *Spas 12 Walkthrough Run forward towards the right of the dome, Glock drawn. Kill the guy, take his AK47, and switch to your Mp5. Keep heading forward, veering right towards the base. Kill the guy in front, then move next to the chain-link fence and shoot the enemy in front of the garage. Now quickly run into the base, shooting two more: next to the truck and in the booth. Head towards the sunken building and use the keypad to the left of the door. Once you're inside, turn left and shoot another guy through the windshield. Move around the truck and get another in front of the EXIT door. Open the door, go up the ladder, and out the second EXIT door. Move along the building, and take out an enemy to your right. Then, using the Mp5, shoot the sniper on the tower and another on the balcony slightly to your right (use binoculars if you can't see him). Kill another one walking around near the gap in the wall, because he will sometimes start shooting you as you climb the ladder. Now go up the tower and use the Dragunov and binoculars to first destroy the camera on the brown two-storey building and then anyone else blocking your path to that building. ''Note : Don't kill anyone to the right of the power building! There's one guy who patrols around the Power Building, and if he's to the right of that building when you kill him, a security camera will spot his body and sound the alarm.'' Go down the ladder and through the gap in the wall. Hug the building to your right and kill the guy who's either in front of you or to your left. Keep following the wall of the building to your right until you come to the door. Go in, up the elevator, kill the other sniper and collect two shiny new Dragunovs. Get out and head towards the two-storey Security Building, but don't go in - kill the three reinforcements in the barracks to the right first. There's a good chance that one or two more guards will come at you from the Security Building. Now go into the building and through the red door to your left. Run to the last prison cell and get the message from Anya, then go into the other room and grab the medipack. Head back the way you came, all the way to the front of the base. Now run towards the airfield and snipe the guy in the tower to your right, then shoot the two cameras - top camera first. Go the long way around the building, so you pass the closed front door, and use your Dragunov to take out the three guards. Use the keypad in the booth then go into the building behind you and fight your way to the tower. Go up the elevator and use the computer, then leave the area the way you came in and run to the jet on your right. Graphic Version The map to this level is quite instructive. It can be found below. You start close to the radar dome. There are two guards and nothing else there, but you'll need their AK47s, so take them out. The first guard is patrolling clockwise around the dome. Use your computer map so that you can come up behind him. The other one is patrolling clockwise inside the dome. When finished with the dome people continue down to the base. Make your way down so that you end up unseen behind the corner of the wall close to the main gate (see screenshot). When you've arrived to the corner use your computer map again. Follow the guard patrolling in front of the main gate. Run up behind him and shoot when he has turned around and started patrolling away from you. When the guard is dead immediately back off to the corner. One or two guards can have been alerted and then started to run towards you. If you're too close to the gate they will run out and start firing at you. If you have gone back to the corner they stop inside the gate behind the fence. Read here {link will come} how you should take them out without taking damage. If the guard in front of the small garage didn't come screaming, walk up to the fence and shoot him from outside the fence. Then run back to the corner again, since the guard behind the truck probably will be alerted (if he's still alive). Go back and shoot him as described above. Now it's time to storm the checkpoint. Shoot the guard throught the window before he sees you. I've found that it doesn't pay to try to sneak up on him. Either he sees you or the sniper in the water tower does (not necessarily, but as I said before, there are plenty of ways to solve each level). When the checkpoint is secured, walk in and open the gate (in this walkthrough you really don't need to open the gate, but if you get spotted and need to run out quickly it doesn't make any harm to have an open gate and you want the AK47-ammo from the guard anyway). Note that the buttons which activate things like opening gates, etc. are square while alarm buttons are round. Don't ever press an alarm button unless you want to trigger the alarm or if you want to reset an alarm which already has gone off. The next step I've found is really the key to the level. There are three snipers in this level. One of them is in the watertower and the two other are at the two balconies of the Guard HQ. The snipers are really annoying and I've found it much easier to finish the level if they are killed as soon as possible. Go out through the main gate and back around the corner. Stand close to the tree. Use binoculars and look at the watertower. The guard can see you but if you go closer to the wall so that you can see him through the barbed wire (see screenshot) he can not see you (strange, I agree). Then "AK47-snipe" (see how to do that here {link will come}) the sniper in the watertower. Run around to the south side of the compound. Run over the runway and continue to the west until you are aligned with the path the guard at the HQ balcony is walking (check map to see where you shall stand), then every shot will hit the target. Use binoculars and AK47 to take him down. You should stand at about 100 meters distance or else the guard will spot you. If he does, run backwards until he stops firing, don't try to shoot back. You're bound to loose a shoot-out against a Dragunov. When the guard at the HQ is down return to the compound through the main gate. Open the door to the ammo deposit by pushing the button on the wall next to the entrance. Go in through the door. Two guards are waiting, one just behind the front of the first truck, the other one close to the door at the other end of the room. Jump up at the ramp behind the trucks and take them out from there. (If you go around the trucks both guards will spot you at the same time). Go out through the door, into the next room. Climb the ladder and walk up to the door. Use your computer map to see when the guard patrolling outside the door has his back to you, then exit and shoot him. The next guard might get alerted. Take him out when he comes yelling. If he isn't alerted, check your map to see when he has started walk away from you. Run and shoot in the back. Enter watertower. It's sniping time! Take out guard patrolling between barracks and bunker and guard in watchtower (right screenshot). Then take out the two guards in front of the gate to the security building. Take out the camera at the security building before the guard patrolling in front of the house (left screenshot). If you want you can snipe the guard patrolling around the small warehouse situated west of the guard's HQ as well. Climb down from watertower, go to the corner of the house. Check map and shoot guard patrolling around the small warehouse in the back (if you didn't snipe him). The next sniper is on the other balcony of the guard's HQ. He's not facing your way, so you can take your time and take him out with the Dragunov. Enter the guard's HQ (no guards left there...), take the elevator. Pick up medikit on table walk out to both balconies and collect Dragunov ammo. Take the elevator down again. Now it's time to enter the security building. You have to either crouch and walk past the barracks or (easier) go around the barracks, since the guards in the barracks can see you if you walk straight up to the security building. Two guards are waiting in the security building. Take them out and continue through the door to the left down in the cellar. Behind the door in the cellar another guard is waiting. Take him out. Check the cells for Josef Priboi. Read the messages from Anya. Enter the infirmary and pick up medikit. Then exit the compound the same way you entered. Before you go to the next compound walk up to the hangar. From beside the hangar you can snipe a guard in the control tower (see screenshot). Go to the control tower compound. Use the Dragunov to take out cameras and guards near the checkpoint (see screenshot map). Camera 1 surveys camera 2, so begin with camera 1. Climb watchtower and take out the two guards close to the control tower. Enter checkpoint to open gate and pick up medical syringe. Walk into office building. Behind the front door is a guard waiting for you. Go through the office building and enter the control tower. Use elevator. A guard is waiting when the elevator door opens. Walk up the stairs and use computer with blue screen. Exit the same way you came and go to hangars. Walk up to the rightmost plane (the one without ladder or car beside it). Voila! Mission complete.In cutscene plane runs and flows away. Map over this level Items in this level Guard's HQ: medikit +50 Security building:'''medikit +50 '''Checkpoint, second compound: medikit +25 Don't forget to pick up the Dragunov ammo the snipers leave behind. . Category:Missions Category:IGI 1 missions Category:IGI 1 Missions Category:IGI 2 weapons Category:Capabilities Category:Weapons Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Templates Category:Copyright Category:Portals Category:IGI 1 capabilities